Tis the Season
by Rednee-san
Summary: What happens when Jiraiya gets an idea to throw a Christmas party? Fun, humor, and mistletoe. Naruto drags Sasuke into decorating and Kurenai is given the task of match making. What happens to the rest of Konoha? Lemons! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto!
1. Jingle Bells

Winter in Konoha wasn't like winter in any other village. Unlike the Mist, Sand, and Sound, people in Konoha really got into the season's spirit. Tsunade spent this particular winter day in her office with a bottle of sake.

"Lady Tsunade, there's someone here to see you." Shizune peeked her head in the door. Ton Ton squealed and jumped down from Tsunade's lap, jingling her bell collar as she went.

"Let 'em in." Tsunade looked out the window at the falling snow. With a loud bang, green and red smoke filled the room.

"The Toad Sage is just an alias! But no more disguises! North, south, west, east! I am the Toad Master, the white-haired prodigal son, one of the Three Great Shinobi! A ladies' man that can hush even a crying child! Jiraiya, that's me! (Quote from Manga 16)" Jiraiya stood in the middle of the room as the smoke settled.

"Jiraiya cough you baka cough what the hell cough cough is this?!" Tsunade grabbed some folders and began to fan the air.

"It's my newest invention, Christmas smoke bombs!" Jiraiya leaned across Tsunade's desk and smiled. "Did you lose weight, cause you look a lot thinner. You'd be a great model for my cataloged-"

"What do you want **now**?" Tsunade asked irritably.

"I was just thinking the other day about how many couples there are in Konaha and what the Christmas season brings to them." Jiraiya stopped and raised his eyebrows at Tsunade.

"Where're you going with this?" Tsunade asked as she began to rearrange her desk.

"What if we made a mission for the ninja to strengthen their relationships with each other. We could throw a Christmas party." After thinking it through Tsunade said, "Only if you're in charge. I'm busy this whole month." Jiraiya grinned and put hand on Tsunade's and said, "Thanks Tsu-chan." With that, Jiraiya teleported before Tsunade could hit him, yelling, "Don't call me that!" Shizune sat down in a seat beside Tsunade, holding Ton Ton. Shaking her head to make the pom pom at the end of her hat move, she asked, "I can't believe you're letting him throw a party. When did you **ever** trust Jiraiya to plan something?"

"A Christmas party might actually be more fun if Jiraiya planned it. Plus, I don't have any time to plan it. I trust Jiraiya enough to throw a good fun party." Tsunade poured herself and Shizune a cup of sake. This was definitely going to be an interesting Christmas party.

Jiraiya sat in a small restaurant both, eating dumplings while thinking over the whole Christmas party idea. "We could have all the females wear short elf outfits…" Jiraiya mumbled to himself as he drew out a rough sketch of the outfit. Then out of nowhere, came an all too familiar "Hey pervey sage! What are you doing here?" Jiraiya rubbed his head and looked up at the smiling Naruto.

"The question is Naruto, what are you doing here? And can you please stop calling me that, you know my real name."

"Well, I just turned in a mission report and then Tsunade told me that you were looking for me. So, what do ya need?" Naruto asked as he sat down across from Jiraiya and folded his hands in front of him.

"_So Tsunade pawns the kid off to me, wait, he could actually be of some use. _Hey Naruto, what do you say to helping me plan a Christmas party? You could be in charge of buying the decorations."

"Oh really? I'd love to do that! Hinata would be perfect-wait; she's on a mission. Guess that means that Sasuke will have to help me then. Where's the party going to be?"

"Well," Jiraiya continued, "I thought we could have it at my house. That way if people want to stay the night I'll have rooms for all of them. This allows the **true** gift giving spirit to come out. He he he. It'll be the Saturday before Christmas so that no one's plans are screwed up." Jiraiya looked at a somewhat puzzled Naruto.

"**True** gift giving?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure you and Hinata have done it plenty of times." Jiraiya sighed; sometimes the boy just didn't get it. "Sex, Naruto! Couples are more active around holidays, especially Christmas. That's why we're providing them rooms. So go start working on the decorations, I've got other business to attend to."

"Sure thing boss." Naruto saluted to Jiraiya and ran out of the restaurant to Sasuke's house.

Naruto jumped from roof to roof all the way to Sasuke's Uchiha mansion. Once he finally arrived, Naruto sent clones out to look for which of the multiple houses Sasuke could be in. finally a clone came back and showed Naruto the way to which house Sasuke was in. It was a fairly decent sized house that had smoke coming from the chimney.

"Sasuke teme! Open up! I've got good news and it's really cold!" Naruto shivered a little as he tightened his scarf. This particular jumpsuit had more insulation than the rest and the scarf was made by Hinata, which the thought of Hinata alone made him warmer. Even with these, Naruto was still cold standing on Sasuke's doorstep.

"Well then, since it's cold, I guess I should just leave you out there to freeze." Sasuke called from inside his house.

"Hurry up teme! My body's starting to freeze! If I get frost bite on my balls and can't have kids because of it, then you wont only be dealing with me but also-"

"Alright, alright! I don't care or want to hear about your balls getting frostbite! Stupid idiot, making me get up." Sasuke continued to mumble as he unlocked the door. "What?" he asked hotly as he opened the door. Sasuke stood there in black pants and a long sleeve shirt with a book in his hands.

"That the Icha Icha Christmas edition?" Naruto's eyes grew wide as Sasuke tried to hide the book.

"No! Now what do you want?" Sasuke watched his best friend walk into his house and shut the door.

"We're having a Christmas party and you're goanna help me out with decorations."

"What?!"

"What?" Kurenai asked over the cries of her and Asuma's child.

"I need you to count up all the couples or possible couples and then relay it back to me." Jiraiya repeated as he looked at the gurgling baby.

"Why me? Why don't you ask Anko, she probably knows more about the couples than me?" Kurenai stuck a bottle into the baby's mouth and began to fold laundry.

"Maybe, but you can keep quiet about it and can find out more information than Anko. Plus, you cost less than her; Anko would want me to hook her up with some deal in a magazine. So, what do you say?" after thinking this over and being unable to resist the temptation of gossiping and match making, she agreed.

"Thanks, I'll be off now so if you need me just-"

"I do want some payment though." Kurenai smiled at Jiraiya as he stopped at her door.

"Payment?"

"Yes, it is very time consuming to find out all of this information while I've got a baby and my husband is constantly working."

"So, you want someone to watch your kid."

"Exactly." Kurenai held up her child and smiled sweetly. Jiraiya didn't look very found of the idea but since this was the only way to get the information that he needed, "Okay, I'll find some way."

"Good, I'll start getting your information right away." Kurenai watched the old Sannin leave her house and let out a little chuckle. She was a woman who when she wanted something, she got it.


	2. Deck the Halls part 1

Two weeks after Jiraiya's first request, Jiraiya was once again in Tsuande's office. This wasn't the first time he had been in her office during the two weeks. No, he'd been in her office every day, sometime twice a day with out any reason at all. Tsunade tried to ignore Jiraiya by "working" but caught herself looking and watching him.

"You haven't said anything to me yet, why so quiet?" Jiraiya asked looking away from the previous Hokages's pictures.

"I've seen you every single day of this week! What more could you possibly need from me?" Tsunade snapped.

"Sheesh, somebody's cranky." Jiraiya walked over and stood in front of Tsuande's desk.

"I'm not cranky." Tsunade looked at him quickly and then down back at her "work" blushing.

"So by you blushing that means you were checking me out." Jiraiya said with a smile.

"That's not what I was blushing about! I-"

"So I need a place to hold this party. It was going to be at my house but seeing that it's being remodeled I can't have it there. This is the only thing I need you to help me with, all the outfits, decorations, food, and drinks have been or are being taken care of."

"Outfits? Jiraiya please tell me you're not making the guests wear some of your perverted porn designed outfits. And where are you thinking of holding this party at any way since you house **just** so **happens **to be getting remodeled?" Tsunade asked as she stood up to face her old teammate.

"Oh Tsu-Tsu-chan, the outfits are just to add a little spice to the party is all. I'm inviting a lot of people and most of them will need a place to stay, so I was just thinking," Jiraiya against her desk about an inch away from Tsunade's face. "you've got a pretty big and nice mansion due to your position as Hokage. This would ensure our guests have nice rooms where they can fell comfortable and **warm**." Jiraiya said sexually as he ran his hand over Tsunade's. Tsunade began to fall into a hypnotized like state and said, "Well I **guess** we could have it at my place then." She leaned closer and leaned her head against Jiraiya's.

"Good, we'll hold the party at your house. Naruto should be over there on Friday, see you later." Jiraiya teleported and left Tsunade who fell on top of her desk. Shizune then broke down the door and yell, "Lady Tsunade are you okay? Jiraiya put a binding jutsu on me and I finally got it off." Shizune looked at Tsunade who slowly sat back in her chair. "Lady Tsunade?"

"Hush Shizune I'm trying to think." Tsunade thought hard for a while and then slowly it all came back to her as her expression darkened. "That old perverted toad seduced me!" Tsunade broke an innocent coffee cup that sat on her desk. "That stupid idiot! Now I'm throwing a party at my house and expecting Naruto over on Friday! I need a drink."

"He seduced you? How'd he manage to do that?!" Shizune asked as Tsunade opened up a bottle and poured the glittering sake into two small cups.

"I don't know how he did it but he must have had some odorless spray or something else he invented. Here, have one." Tsunade held out a cup to Shizune who willingly drank up. "This never happened." Tsunade said as she drank her cup.

"What are we doing here?" Sasuke asked as he took off his coat upon entering the store Party Ninja.

"I told you already, we need to buy the party decorations. This is the best and only place we can actually find some." Naruto grabbed a shopping cart and went down an isle. Sasuke sighed and followed after his friend. "The theme's **obviously** Christmas, so any thing that's got to do with Christmas, get it." The young blonde said as he threw some plates into the cart. Sasuke turned to his right and threw in some double packages of napkins. After spending an hour in the store, with two shopping carts full of decorations, Naruto and Sasuke came to the check out line.

"That will be two hundred eighty nine dollars and fifty three cents." The cashier said.

"Uhh…Sasuke, I kinda forgot to bring money." Naruto laughed nervously as Sasuke glared at him and pulled out his wallet. "Out of my way." Sasuke grumbled and swiped his credit card. "You owe me."

"Yeah, well first I owe Kakashi cause I borrowed some of his books for inspiration and some of them got ruined." Naruto told Sasuke as they left Party Ninja.

"Shizune, do you remember what time Naruto said he would be over at?" Tsunade yelled from her room as she put away one of her bras.

"Sasuke told me last night that they would be over here at 3 pm. They bought decoration on Tuesday." Sakura called from the living room where she was cleaning a window. Tsunade looked at her dresser clock and then looked calmly at her messy room.

"That's good cause it's, holy crap it's 2:30! We've only got a half hour to finish cleaning this place." Tsunade closed her eyes and put her hands together. Suddenly five more Tsunades popped out of a cloud of smoke. "Alright girls, get to work on cleaning this house." The five Tsunades nodded and left the room in a hurry. With the help of the new Tsunades, the house was soon spotless.

"Lady Tsunade," Shizune sighed as she collapsed on the couch. "have you ever considered getting a butler to clean the house for you?"

"Many times, but in the end it always comes down to how much money they cost." Tsunade sat down beside Shizune and began to rub lotion onto her hands. Sakura went to the front window and looked out at the beautiful scenery.

"They're here, Tsunade-sama! Sasuke-kun and Naruto are here!"


	3. Deck the Halls part 2

"Granny Tsunade! We have the decorations!" Naruto burst into the house with a Santa hat on and five boxes in hand. Sasuke walked in behind him with four boxes and three bags that looked as if they were going to explode.

"Let me help you." Sakura said to Sasuke as she pushed Naruto out of her way and took a box and bag from Sasuke. Naruto regained his balance, "Where should we get started?" Tsunade shut the front door and turned up the thermostat, it was getting colder this year. She tightened her robe and replied, "Depends on what you brought."

"I'll go make hot chocolate." Shizune scooped up Ton Ton and walked into the kitchen, with Ton Ton's collar and Shizune's hat jingling.

"We have tons of mistletoe, paper plates, napkins, cups, and eating utensils in this box. Then we bought garland, huge ornaments, snow flakes, and great party music provided by me." Naruto snickered as he grabbed two bags full of confetti.

"How much of that did you but?" Tsunade asked eyeing the confetti.

"Unfortunately, there were **only** twelve bags, but look, we also got the bed sheets, spreads, and pillow covers that you asked for."

"But I didn't ask for bed fixings." Tsunade rubbed her head as Shizune walked in with a tray of hot chocolate. She began to distribute the cups to every one but just as she was about to hand Naruto his, Tsunade spoke up. "Don't give him one, he's already jacked up. We don't need to give him any more sugar."

"There's nothing wrong with being jacked up on Mountain Due (I used this idea from the movie Talladega Nights and I don't own Mountain Due). Just give me a little sip." He reached out for the cup but Shizune turned around and went back to the kitchen. Tsuande walked over to her coat rack and began to put on her favorite long jacket while giving orders out. "Naruto, start hanging the garland and snowflakes up. Shizune, can you call up Iruka-sensei and tell him to bring some card tables over tomorrow? Sakura, Sasuke, I'm leaving you two in charge of the bedrooms and mistletoe," Tsunade eyed the young couple as Sakura blushed while Sasuke stared longingly at her. "maybe Naruto should be in charge of the mistletoe. I'm off to find Jiraiya and figure out just **how **many people he's inviting to this party." Tsunade wrapped a scarf around her neck and left the mansion.

"Sorry it took me so long to retrieve all of this info." Kurenai said as she took a seat across from Jiraiya at a small restaurant. "Spying with a little toddler isn't easy."

"That can be expected." Jiraiya stared at the child as it began to play with its mother's hair.

"We have tons of singles in Konoha, Genma, Kakashi, Anko who's actually in the market for a guy, some of the kids, Gai of course, Iruka, Shizune, some of our ANBU and proctors as well. Shizune and Iruka might start something though, because I've seen her visiting Iruka's classroom a lot and I've caught them at lunch together. Then all the couples are Asuma and I, Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, and Sakura and Sasuke have just started dating recently. Don't tell any one though because they don't want the word to spread to those damn fan girls. Temari and Shikamaru as well, they're goanna spend Christmas together at his house."

"What about Tsunade?"

"She made me swear not to tell any one." Kurenai sipped some hot tea.

"C'mon Kurenai, you can trust me. Besides it's-"

"I made a promise to her, besides if you two really **are **good friends then I'm sure she'll tell you herself. All the other information was asked for or it was right out in the open to tell you."

"Tell him what?" Tsunade walked up to their table and sat down beside Jiraiya.

"He wanted to know if-" Jiraiya jumped up and covered Kurenai's mouth. "If you like the decorations that Naruto picked out?"

"That's why I came to find you, how many people are coming to this party? And yes I like the decorations."

"Oh just thirty or forty." Tsunade turned so fast in the booth that she almost knocked Jiraiya out of it. "But some of them might be busy, so not all of them are going to show."

"And I'm sure you told them that it would be fine if they could spend the night too?"

"That's just common curtsey if you're throwing a party. You don't want your friend walking home drunk now do you? You want them to stay warm and same over the holidays." Tsunade knew that Jiraiya was giving her the guilt trip and that it was working. She sighed and picked up a menu, she was hungry and ready to eat.

"I'd love to stay and eat but unfortunately I have a prior engagement that I have to attend to. See you soon." Kurenai picked up her sleeping child and left.

"So why do you need to know who's dating?" Tsunade said before ordering a soup.

"Hime, I'm trying really hard to bring this village together, honestly. People have been a little lonely lately and that's why I'm going through all of this trouble to make special outfits and assigning rooms for those who wish to stay." Jiraiya put his warm soft hand on top of Tsunade's small hand. "Just trust me for this one time."

"Alright then, if the guests want to order outfits and are fine with have room partners, then I guess I am too. But FYI, you're paying for lunch."

"C'mon outside guys, I finally finished it!" Naruto yelled from the roof of the house.

"Hold on, Naruto-kun. I have to finish the last of the lights in here." Shizune called back.

"Good thing it's dark now, or else we wouldn't be able to see your **so called** master piece." Sakura said as she began to fix her hair and watched Sasuke walk over to her.

"What'd you and Sasuke do? Because what ever he did, he needs to do it again. You're actually being nice to me." Naruto jumped down from the roof and landed in front of the couple.

"Naruto you baka!" Sakura hit him in the face and Naruto flew into a huge pile of snow.

"Okay I'm ready, now where's Naruto?" Shizune walked into the front yard with Ton Ton just as Naruto was digging his way out of the snow. Naruto finally got out of the snow and plugged in the lights. As soon as the electrical current was sent through, it was like the whole house was as bright as the sun (background music is Hallelujah by Handel). The four of them stood in amazement as the lights, blow-ups, and ornaments shone around them.

"It's…beautiful." Naruto said before passing out in the snow. None of the others figured out that he had passed out until Ton Ton began to squeal. Shizune bent down and began to talk to him but Sakura interrupted, "Shizune, you're being too gentle." Shizune moved and Sakura began to violently shake the poor blonde haired boy.

"Why can't we just leave him here?" Sasuke asked.

"Because it's too cold." Shizune replied.

"I got it!" Sasuke shouted as he knelt down beside his long time friend. "Naked Hinata!" Naruto's eyes flew open as he shouted "Where?" every one began to laugh as Naruto searched the area for Hinata.

* * *

Sorry if this was a long chapter but there was nothing for me to cut or add to the next chapter. I'll update soon and please review! 


	4. I'm Getting Nothin' for Christmas

Naruto ran behind another tree and then army crawled his was through a series of thick shrubs with a sling bag at his side. He paused for a few seconds to hear if Hiashi Hyuga had found out that Naruto was on the Hyuga property. A few months ago, a door-to-door sales man had come to Hiashi and sold him a paint ball gun (yes I know that people in Konoha probably don't have paint ball guns but bare with me on this one.). No one in Konohagakure had ever seen one before but after seeing what it could do in Hiashi's hands, no one wanted to. So every time Mr. Hyuga caught Naruto sneaking up to Hinata's room, he pulled out his new gun and shot Naruto in every sensitive place he could find.

Naruto looked across the battlefield and saw no enemy, so he made a mad dash for the side of the house and ran up the wall to Hinata's window. There she lay on her bed, studding a scroll. Naruto tapped the window with his hand and then whispered loudly "Hinata, open up." When Hinata heard him she quickly jumped off her bed and opened the window.

"Naruto-kun, it's freezing out there, what are you doing?" Hinata asked as she shut the window quietly.

"I'm delivering a present for you, and I'm fine. I remembered to wear the scarf you made for me." Naruto said as he put down his sling bag. Then Hinata smiled and pulled him close to give Naruto a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and slowly ran his hands over her back. Hinata leaned her head against Naruto's chest and said before starting a series of more kisses, "Naruto-kun, I missed you." Naruto slowly led them to her bed where he laid her upon it.

"Hey Hinata, I got you an early Christmas present." Naruto said sexually as he pulled out a bow and card from his bag. After placing the bow on his head, he handed the card to Hinata who began to jump up and down on her bed. "A Christmas party, oh that's fantastic. I can't wait to go!" She swung her arms around his neck.

"That's not the present silly." Naruto whispered into her ear as he kissed her neck.

"What if my father catches us?"

"Oh yeah, forgot about him for a second." Naruto said as he rubbed his tender reproductive organ (I couldn't figure out a word that would fit.). "I'm still bruised."

"Sorry about my father, he's really nice. It's just that he's a little over protective." Suddenly the door swung open and there stood Neji. All three teens stared at each other with out making a single sound until Naruto whispered, "Don't tell Hiashi Neji." Then Neji turned around as Naruto and Hinata let out a sigh of relief all too soon.

"Hiashi! Naruto's in Hinata's room! He's trying to ruin her purity!" Neji yelled as he ran down the stairs.

"Run Naruto-kun! My father will kill you if he finds you again!" Hinata started pushing Naruto out of the window as he grabbed his bag and sat on the sill.

"I'll see you tonight at dinner with Sasuke and Sakura, right?"

"Yes Naruto-kun, now go!" Hinata kissed him on the nose and then pushed him out the window and he fell into the flowerbed. Then the back door flew open and Neji came out followed by Hiashi with his precious paint ball gun in hand. Both were wearing army helmets and were prepared for battle. Neji pulled up a pair of binoculars as Hiashi aimed and fired the first round, which hit Naruto in the ankle causing him to trip.

"Nice shot sir." Neji said as he pulled down the binoculars and then called out to Naruto, "It's nothing personal, just business. May be we could be better friends if you'd stop sneaking in here. By the way, the bow makes you look **absolutely** adorable." He began laughing hysterically as Hiashi fired again but missed Naruto due to his dive into a snow pile. He quickly got up and began to run for his life while shouting back, "Shut the hell up Neji! You bastard, wait till I tell Tenten! Shit!" Naruto got hit in the back and ran faster until he was in the streets and far away from the Hyuga's mansion.

From there he took a break and then began to limp his way toward Tenten's house. Along the way he would see shinobi he knew and gave them their invites. Once he got to Tenten's house, he began to bang on the door furiously.

"For cryin out loud, just give me a minute!" she shouted before opening the door. "Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"I came to give you and Neji and invite." Naruto pulled out to envelopes. "And that he told Mr. Hyuga that I was visiting Hinata today, **again**. Now I've got more bruises."

"He did, did he? Well then," Tenten turned around and came back with a bag of ice that Naruto was grateful too have. "I guess **somebody **doesn't get his Christmas present. Thanks for the invites and I'll be **sure **to straighten up **his **act." Naruto thanked her for everything and continued his walk. He wanted the next invites to be delivered specially, so he went to Kakashi's house next since he wasn't there.

First put a bucket full of water and glitter on his eve and then attaching some fishing line to it, he tied it to the card. That way, when Kakashi lifted up the card, all of the water would be dumped onto him. For Asuma and Kurenai, he placed an electric cigarette box next to it and TPied several of his friends' houses. The last invitation he delivered was to Iruka. Naruto wanted his house to be the least messy since he really looked up to Iruka, so he **only** gorilla glued lingerie to his house and trees and hid the invite in one of the bras'. Then on his way home Naruto thought, "I been so good this year. I wonder if I'll get any presents."

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I definately had fun writing it. Don't forget to review and check out my friend on youtube who's longlostninja. 


	5. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause

**I am really sorry for all of you who have read ahead. I was stupid and forgot to type up this chapter because I thought that I had done it already. This is while things probably didn't make much sence. Sorry**

After consulting with Iruka on what to wear, Naruto finally changed into a white, long sleeved, collared shirt, black suit pants, and an orange tie. He was ready to leave, but wanted his old teacher to see how snazzy he looked, so the boy walked over to the academy where the busy teacher was grading papers. Even though Naruto was old enough to date whom ever, he still liked his routine of Iruka wishing him luck.

"So, what do you think?" Asked the blond as he turned in a 360.

"You look like a gentle man and I know I've said this before but I just want to keep both of you safe from Hiashi's wrath if Hinata were to become pregnant."

"Iruka sensei," Naruto moaned, "when Hinata and I have sex, we'll be sure to wear several forms of protection." Iruka smiled at Naruto who was now becoming a man. The brunette stood up and handed a black suit jacket to Naruto and then opened the door for him. "Good luck." He watched his son like student run off to his date.

Naruto was a little late to the restaurant and found Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura seated at a table with appetizers and drinks. The shinobi walked over and took a seat beside his girl friend after lightly kissing her cheek.

"I hope you don't mind, Naruto-kun, but we ordered you a sprite and potato skins." Hinata blushed and looked at her menu. Sasuke looked up and tsked Naruto's late arrival while Sakura ate a roll. Sakura started the date by asking, "How was every one's day?" Sasuke immediately turned and became lost in Sakura's hazel eyes. While dreamily watching her twirl her hair, Sasuke told of the ANBU squad that he led. Next, was Naruto who bragged of having the most dangerous mission. The two friends soon began to compete over who was more elite than the other while Sakura and Hinata giggled and talked amongst themselves about how **they **were stronger. This all concurred with when the main dish arrived, so the boys settled down and didn't compete for the rest of dinner. After the two couples had finished eating, the waiter cam e with the bill. Sasuke paid for the bill and as they were leaving the restaurant, Sakura lightly kissed Sasuke. Eyeing Sakura, the Uchiha grabbed her hand and said, "We'll catch you two later. We've got…"

"Personal thins to take care of." Sakura finished for him. The young couple briskly walked to the Uchiha complex. Naruto gave Hinata a funny grin and she turned into giggles. The indigo kunoichi knew by now that the lovebirds were up to something, heck, all of Konoha knew. Hinata laughed about what Naruto and her were about to do.

"Come in." Tsunade to another drink of her sake and watched her old teammate enter. She sighed heavily and put the paper she was working on aside. "Can I help you?"

"I was just in the neighborhood and was wondering where I might find a beautiful woman to spend my evening with?" Jiraiya politely said, walking over to the Hokage.

"Get a hooker."

"But they're not nearly as pretty as you. coughs But they don't hit me either. coughs and they're fake." The Toad Sage half whined. Tsunade stared puzzling at him and finally replied, "Fine, you can sit on the couch with me and finish these mission reports. But if you even **think **about pulling a move on me, I'll send you to the hospital for life." The Hokage handed Jiraiya a pile of reports and sat down at the opposite end of him. Both took off their shoes and soon Jiraiya couldn't keep himself crouched up, so he extended his legs toward Tsunade. Tsunade's curiosity to rub her skin against Jiraiya's soon began to bubble over inside her. Slowly she slid her feet across the couch and gently slid her slender legs around one of his. The teammate looked up quickly and watched nervously as the Hokage continued to rub him. Suddenly, Tsunade threw her report on the ground and laid on him. Jiraiya dropped his report from the fast movements.

"Hime-" Tsunade crashed her lips into Jiraiya's and ran her hands through his white mane. Jiraiya couldn't believe that his life long fantasy was coming true as he pressed her against his body. Tsunade trailed kisses down Jiraiya's neck while taking off his shirt and listening to his moans of pleasure. The kunoichi became very playful and nibbled on the other Sannin's ear as she ran her hands down his chest, to his waistline. Jiraiya felt his way to the front of Tsunade's shirt and untied it. Tsunade leaned back, allowing him to suck on her collarbone while running his hands over her bare chest.

Sasuke flopped next to Sakura and she giggled while rubbing her nude body against his. Sasuke looked down at himself and sighed heavily.

"Does this make it feel better?" Sakura asked, rubbing him. Sasuke moaned in delight; sex was more fun when dealing with a medic nin due to all of the things that were possible. After mending Sasuke's swollen members, Sakura wrapped herself around him and began to kiss him. Sasuke closed his eyes and soon began to explore her mouth. The Uchiha heir ran his hands down his princess's back and trusted himself onto her. She giggled and allowed his to kiss her many times before he saw a blur in the window. Sasuke turned Sakura so that her back was to the window and activated the Sharingan. Slowly a blonde hair, blue-eyed face came over the sill. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Naruto's grin widened. Sasuke showed him the bird, and the bond replied, "I know you're F-ing her." Sasuke then whispered into Sakura's ear, "Blossom, I'm feeling tired, why don't we clean up and go to bed?" Sakura kissed his cheek, "Okay, Sasuke-kun, I'll take a shower." The pink haired kunoichi got up and left while her boyfriend put on a pair of boxers. Then walking over to the window, Sasuke opened it to see Hinata being snuggled by Naruto.

"Pardon **me, **Hinata, but I'm about to tear Naruto to shreds." Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and began to run out of complex as Sasuke followed.

"Run Hinata-Chan! Save yourself from Teme's wrath!" Naruto preformed a hand sign and three clones launched themselves at Sasuke. He quickly got rid of them and grabbed onto Naruto's jacket collar and flung him into the ground. Hinata turned in horror to see **her **Naruto-kun on the ground.

"I'll meet you at my apartment." Naruto smiled in defeat as Sasuke drug him into his main house where Sakura sat on a couch reading a romance novel. She looked up as Naruto was drug in.

"What's Naruto doing here?" Sakura questioned, straightening her pajamas.

"I caught him spying on us." Sasuke dropped his teammate on the floor and then pushed down on him with his foot. "I thought that you'd like to have a talk with him."

"He he he, I didn't mean anything by it. I was just watching to see if I could try a new pose for Hinata."

"**YOU WERE SPYING ON US!" **Sakura shouted.

BAM! Kakashi kicked down the door to the Hokage's office with a small scroll in his left hand. Why it was locked and no one answered his knocks he didn't know, but said, "Hokage sa…ma…" He stared as the two Sannin rubbed each other's body, kissing passionately. The Copy Ninja's eye widened as Tsunade looked up at him. Noticing that someone was there, she quickly put on Jiraiya's haori as Jiraiya fumbled with his pants.

"What do you want?" Tsunade tried to make herself look descent before the elite shinobi.

"I never knew you two were sexually active. In fact, I never knew you two were dating."

"Boy, why do you have glitter in your hair?" Jiraiya tightened his pants.

"Thanks to **your **pupil's prank as a way to inviting me to the Christmas party, which by the way I'm going to. My initial reason for coming to you was to tell you that I completed my mission and the Kazekage's sister has arrived."

"Put the mission report on my desk and make sure that Temari gets a hotel suite."

"Like you two should have." Kakashi mumbled.

"What'd you say boy?" Tsunade glared at the silver haired man.

"Temari's staying with Shikamaru and Ero-sensei, has your newest magazine come out yet?" Kakashi said, avoiding Tsunade.

"It's on stands next week."

"Thanks, I'll be going now and don't worry about your little secret." Kakashi pulled out Come Come Paradise. "Your secret's safe with me."


	6. I'm Getting Nothin' For Cristmas Result

"Jiraiya, you can't tell any one about us, got it?" Tsunade said as the couple walked down towards the hospital. "Especially not Naruto, he wouldn't be able to contain himself."

"Yeah, yeah I know this already, Hime. So, what happened to the kid any way?" The Sannin asked holding the door open for his teammate. She nodded in thanks and answered, "Apparently from what Hinata told me, she and Naruto were spying on the young Uchiha and Sakura. When Sakura caught him, she nearly broke every bone in his body. The hospital called me this morning after Hinata and apparently it's nothing too serious, just some fractured bones that shouldn't take very long to heal."

"Reminds me of a time when you caught me peeping at the bath house." Jiraiya slapped Tsunade's butt once the elevator doors shut. She quickly turned and hissed into his ear, "You pervert, there are cameras in here!" Jiraiya pressed Tsunade's hips against him, and then whispered, "Hime, all the security workers are on break." Tsunade pulled Jiraiya onto her as she began to passionately kiss his neck. The Toad Sage let out a moan of pleasure when his princess pushed him against a wall and began to grind against him. Their enjoyment only lasted for a few more moments before the door opened. Konoha's princess turned from her lover, fixed her hair, and walked out as if nothing had happened. Her boyfriend, however, wasn't prepared or ready for this, so while walking down the hall he adjusted himself.

"Remember, not a word."

"Pervy Sage, Granny, nice of you to visit me." Naruto nervously looked up from his bandaged body. Beside him in a chair was Hinata, who was stroking his hair.

"Tsunade, after you're done healing Naruto, can I have a word with him alone?" The Sannin watched her heal the young man, who was very quiet. Tsunade looked back at him, "Sure, a student and teacher type of bonding. Hinata and I will make some quick runs around the hospital." Soon after, Tsunade had healed Naruto and pulled an unwilling, Hinata out of the room. Jiraiya sat beside his protégé and waited in silence for him to spill everything. Unfortunately, Naruto was in no mood to say anything to anybody, so Jiraiya sighed and chose plan B.

"Since you're not going to talk willingly, then I guess I'll just have to bribe you with this." Naruto watched his teacher pull out a cup of Ramen from inside his coat. The boy turned away to watch the snowfall, but when he heard Jiraiya shake the cup, he slowly turned to face his sensei. The blue-eyed blond gulped and said, "Jiraiya Sensei, if I told you the **real **story, then a certain pink heard kunoichi would be out to kill me."

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto," Jiraiya patted the boy's shoulder, "you can trust me. I'll make sure that Haruno Sakura doesn't find out, besides, who else is going to eat this huge cup of Ramen?"

"Alright! I give in!" Naruto had cracked and spilled **EVERY **thing to Jiraiya, who patiently listened to him. After Naruto had spilled, Jiraiya threw the cup at him saying, "Good boy, that's fantastic information, good work. Luckily, there weren't any casualties."

"Casualties!" Uzamaki shrieked. "I ALMOST DIED! Did you not listen to Tsunade?! She said that if Sakura used her **full **strength, I would have died! I am NEVER doing anything for you again under such low salary!"

"Calm down, it's not like she **did** kill you." Naruto had lost it now, he began to throw any near by object and him. "YOU STUPID PERVERTED TOAD SAGE SENSEI!" Thirteen floors down, Tsunade was with Hinata helping a sick girl. Both looked up when screaming and banging was heard from up above. Hinata grew worried and asked, "Do you think every thing's all right? Maybe we should check on them."

"Yeah," the Godame handed her clipboard to a nurse, "something tells me that those boys are getting themselves into some trouble." The women ran up stairs with Tsunade in the lead and when they got to the fourteenth floor, they saw Jiraiya in the hall trying to dodge objects flying from Naruto's room with Naruto cursing him. Hinata dodged the objects as she made her way to Naruto's room in order to calm him down. Tsunade ran over to Jiraiya and pulled him down so she wouldn't get hit while stopping a cut on his forehead.

"What'd you do to him? I told you not to rile him up. Now I'm going to have to heal him again."

"I didn't think what I said would offend him. Honestly, Tsunade, I had no idea. It must be because he's been kept indoors all day." Jiraiya chuckled and received a disapproving look from the Godame. The hallway slowly became quiet and there was a soft murmuring coming from Naruto's room. Before checking on Naruto, Tsunade smacked Jiraiya on the head, and both walked into the room. The young blond glared at Jiraiya and then hissed, "This is **all **your fault."

"Alright, I admit it, it's my fault okay? sighs The party's in three days and the girls still haven't picked up their outfits they ordered. Hinata, can you get them and come by my place today?" Naruto looked up and said, "Hinata-chan, you don't have to do this. I'll send a frog to get the girls, you don't have to go to that pervert's house."

"It's okay, Naruto." Hinata spoke gently. "You can't use any of your chakara and this is a good opportunity for the girls and I to talk. I'll bring the girls over this evening." The group talked with Naruto for a little longer, but Hinata had to find her friends and Shizune expected Tsunade and Jiraiya. They had all left and there sat poor Naruto, bored out of his mind with nothing to do but eat Ramen and watch reruns of the television series of Make-Out Paradise.

* * *

Sorry for the late update. FYI People can sometimes act carzy or over react when they're in the hospitals. This is what happened to Naruto and sorry this is a boring chapter but it's only to set the stage for the better chapters. Please review!


	7. All I Want for Christmas is You

"How was the trip over?" Asked Ino as the girls handed their coats to a man at the front of the restaurant.

"Long, cold, and wet; it took me longer to get here because of weather complications. How've you girls been doing with your boys? Shikamaru's been lazy like always." The girls sat down and looked over their menus. Tenten was the first to answer Temari, "Neji's been busy with Hiashi and I've been on some B ranked missions. We hardly ever spend time together, that's why I'm looking so forward for the Christmas party."

"I've started to hang out with Kiba lately and he's taken me on a few dates." Ino chimed shyly.

"Sasuke's become more active with me lately." Sakura turned red from all of the stares she was receiving. Temari drank some water and said, "Geeze, are you trying to rebuild the clan already?"

"Neji and I hardly ever get that far."

"We're not the only ones, right Hinata?" Sakura looked over at Hinata who was hiding behind her menu. All the girls waited quietly until the Hinata finally answered, "Well, N-Naruto-kun are very interested in e-each other and h-he likes to explore things." Temari flew back anime style in her chair, Tenten and Ino's mouths hit the floor while Sakura stared at her menu. As Temari stood up, she spoke words of wisdom and caring, "I congratulate you, but since he likes to _explore _you so much, I would make sure to be on pregnancy pills and wear protection. sighs Shikamaru and I have only had sex twice, I feel shy compared to Hinata." The girls encouraged Temari by saying it wasn't her fault; she lived three days away and Shikamaru wasn't active. This, however, wasn't the only surprising news, at the same time in a restaurant seven blocks away, Tsunade was just recovering from some sudden and surprising news.

"You're pregnant?!"

"Shh, Tsunade not so loud!" Shizune hissed while Iruka rubbed his neck.

"It wasn't exactly planned, so we don't want people to know." Iruka said, slightly embarrassed by their accident.

"I wouldn't have expected you two to be the first, maybe Naruto and Hinata or Sasuke and Sakura, but this is a surprise." Jiraiya put his arm around a shocked Tsunade who said, "I would've thought that you, of all people would have used protection."

"I kinda messed up my period, I accidentally messed up the dates." Shizune blushed while Tsunade took off her scarf. She was proud of her assistant to have found a good man and inside, Tsunade was rejoicing that Shizune was pregnant. Jiraiya squeezed Tsunade 's hand and asked, "When's the baby due?"

"The end of August."

"If you want, I can be your doctor through the pregnancy and after too. If you don't want me though, I'll still be with you all the way."

"Of course I want you! I was just going to ask you if you'd deliver my baby."

"We're going to get married in May to make it official and in October, we'll renew our vows and make it a bigger wedding with friends." Iruka added.

"Tsunade, I'd like to ask you to be in my wedding, first to give me away since you've been so kind to me after my uncle died, and I would like you to be my maid of honor." Shizune looked nervously at her lap as she wrinkled a napkin. Tsunade jumped up crying and hugged her, "Of course I'll be in your wedding, it would be my honor." Both women were now crying and holding each other as Iruka scooted next to Jiraiya so that Tsunade could sit beside his fiancée. Jiraiya whispered softly to Iruka, "Heads up, for the next nine months you're going to have to deal with an emotionally unstable, pregnant fiancée. Word of the wise: do everything you're told and you'll survive." Iruka nervously looked at Shizune as Jiraiya chuckled and finished off his whiskey.

"Hime, it's time for us to get going. The girls will be at my house soon to pick up their outfits." Tsunade got up and said, "Alright, but Shizune, you better call me tonight to talk." The couple was almost out the door when Shizune yelled, "Unless your busy trying to start your own family!" Jiraiya pushed Tsunade out the door so that the only thing she could do is show Shizune the bird (AKA the middle finger). Shortly after they arrived at Jiraiya's home, Hinata arrived with her friends.

"Glad you could make it." Jiraiya cheerfully greeted them and Temari leaned over to Ino, "Tell me again **why **I ordered one of these perverted outfits?"

"You wanted to surprise Shikamaru and Sakura partially forced us as well."

"Follow me." Jiraiya led them down a long hall and at the end, opened a door to a huge room full of clothing and costumes. All the women were in shock, Tsunade was more shocked by how many costumes he owned. Jiraiya explained, "After the movies, TV series, and magazine shoots are over, they leave the clothes with me. Sometimes I make different clothes that are only used once, so they gave me my own professional tailor. I practically have every size, style, and color under the sun. Go ahead and pick your outfits and since you're friends, I'll give you a discount." They quickly began looking through the racks of clothing, trying to find the outfit they'd ordered. Tsunade stood beside Jiraiya to watch; she'd already gotten her outfit for free. Hinata was the first to find hers, followed by Tenten, Sakura, and Ino who exchanged styles. At last, Temari found her outfit and they tired them on. The older couple applauded and helped make adjustments to the articles of clothing. After, when Jiraiya was wrapping up the clothing and collecting money, he asked, "Are any of you going to be needing a room?"

"I'm convincing Shikamaru to stay with me; I plan on partying hard since my brothers aren't here to stop me." Temari buttoned up her long winter coat. Tenten handed a check to him saying, "I still don't know if Neji's going to even come."

"Naruto-kun is planning to get Sasuke drunk so I know he'll get drunk in the process. I don't want to chase him all over Konoha in the winter." Hinata smiled at a picture of Naruto in her pocket.

"Guess that means I need a room then. It would be so improper for an Uchiha to be walking around Konoha drunk." Sakura giggled as Tenten imitated a drunk Sasuke trying to act proper. The girls thanked Jiraiya again and then headed out through the dumping snow to their homes.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you liked the surprise about Shizune that I threw in, tell me what you think. 


	8. Santa Baby

Temari briskly walked to Shikamaru's house, planning how she was going to convince him to spend the night at Tsunade's place. It wouldn't be hard for her to convince him to spend the night with **her**, but to spend the night at **Tsunade's. **She knew that Shikamaru thought out every thing and would most likely figure out that she wanted to spend the night **alone **with him. She shivered walking up the stairs to her boyfriend's house knocked on the door. Shikamaru's mother opened the door.

"Hello Mrs. Nara, is Shikamaru home?"

"Sorry dear, but he and his father are training. Would you like to stay for dinner? It's so nice that there's a girl in the world who cares for my baby." She welcomed Temari in and poured her a cup of green tea. They comfortably talked for an hour while Shikamaru's mother cooked dinner. When the gentle men arrived, however, the woman of the house went off like a siren.

"You told me you'd be here forty five minutes ago! You made this poor young lady and me have to wait to eat!" She managed to sweetly say the young lady part.

"Training ran a little late and then we had to pick up the items on **your **list. Sorry that we had to leave you with my wife for so long, Temari." Shikamaru's father stood still as his wife lunged at him and was about to attack him, but was stopped by Shikamaru's shadow.

"Mom, we made it home and I bought you some flowers on the way, now can we please have dinner calmly?" Shikamaru released his mother and handed her the flowers. She thanked him and demanded an apology from his father, who gave one. Temari giggled softly to herself as she drank the last of her tea. She always found it amusing to watch the Nara family. Finally, the dinner was served and Shikamaru's parents got into a discussion, while Shikamaru whispered to Temari, "Why did you come to my house?" Temari stared blankly and replied, "If you don't want me to stay then I'll leave right now."

"**No**, that's not I meant. Ugh, troublesome woman, what do you want to ask me?"

"I rather not say it in front of your parents." Shikamaru stood up and collected his and Temari's plates saying, "This was a fantastic dinner, but I better walk Temari back to her hotel so she can catch up on her paper work."

"You don't have to lie, stay out as long as you want, but you better have your room clean when I'm cleaning the house tomorrow!" Shikamaru slammed the door, ignoring his mother's threat.

"So," he began as they walked down the snowing street, holding each other's pinky, "why'd you stop by?" Temari took in a deep breath and answered, "I bought an outfit from Jiraiya today."

"Okay."

"And I told him that we'd be staying the night and Tsunade's." Temari silently let it sink into the Chunnin's head. They walked a little longer before Temari asked, "Are you mad at me?" The young man stopped and looked into his love's eyes. "Why would I be mad at you? Women are so troublesome, always assuming the wrong thing. It would be nice for us to be alone, for once." He lightly kissed the desert princess' nose and continued their walk.

"You are getting me a Christmas present. Here's my list." Temari pulled a small, folded up paper and slid it into her boyfriend's pant pocket. Shikamaru pulled it out, sighed heavily while reading, and thought, "Bothersome woman."

"So, what do you want for Christmas?" Kiba politely asked Ino as the walked past several shops filled with people buying gifts for their loved ones. Ino stopped in front of Channel and looked up at Kiba's handsome face.

"I don't want anything for Christmas, I have enough already."

"That doesn't really help me." Kiba murmured and lead her away from the Channel.

"If you **have **to get me something, than make me a card or take me out to the movies." Ino walked past a Gucci and jokingly said, "Or, you could buy me Gucci purse."

"There goes a couple A ranked missions." Kiba commented back. Both laughed and it's not quite known who started it, but soon they were tickling each other. After Ino nudged Kiba into a huge pile of snow, they settled down by talking about the Christmas party.

Tenten snuggled comfortably beside Neji, watching the Chestnuts roast over their open fire (Oh, but ya didn't see that one coming!). Neji extended his arm and pulled his angel closer to him. She smiled and relaxed her head on his shoulder while watching the fire's glow dance around their tree. The silver ornaments shown like stars and their faces glowed like crystallized honey. After taking in the beautiful scene for the fifth time, and then contemplating his magic eight ball1, Neji asked, "What should I get you for Christmas? The magic eight ball doesn't have an answer and keeps thinking too much."

"Well," Tenten giggled and pulled out a square paper foldie2 and moved her fingers quickly. "According to this, Mr. Destiny, you should get me a dress from Dior and something from Dolce and Gabbana." Tenten's giggle sent pleasure through his body and he pulled her onto his lap saying, "That can be arranged."

"I was joking."

"I know, I already got a present for you." Tenten eyed the tree, got up, and began to shake the few presents. Neji got up and sat leaned behind her, "It's not there."

"Neither is yours, I knew you would cheat and use your Byakugan." They laughed and exchanged kisses before taking off the chestnuts. Then Tenten "punished" Neji for getting Naruto in trouble with Hiashi.

1 Naruto thought it'd be a good present for him, since he can't do anything without thinking about what destiny has planned out for him.

2 Those square pop up papers with numbers on the top. First you pick the number and move the sides according to it, than the color, and finally lift the flap.

Review, help me fix my flaws.


	9. My Two Front Teeth

The sweet aroma of sugar, flour, and a tinge of cinnamon filled the air in the Uzamaki's home. The boy hummed while twirling around the kitchen and glided over to the oven. He pulled open the door and sucked in the sweet aroma of Ginger Snaps. There was a loud bang on the door and it opened to the youngest Uchiha.

"Oh, Christmas cookies! Teme, what are you doing here?" Naruto nervously wiped his hands off on his pink "kiss the cook" apron that Hinata had given him.

"What are **you** doing out of the hospital? You were only there for three days."

"Granny let me out early since tonight is the party." Naruto carefully put in another batch of cookies into the oven.

"Great, well since you're out, I guess it's time for a little pay back." Naruto covered himself as Sasuke pulled something from his side. After minutes of Naruto hiding, Sasuke grunted and he uncovered his face. Naruto looked at the list in Sasuke's right hand. The shinobi snatched the list asking, "What's this?"

"Sakura's Christmas list." Sasuke mumbled. "I can't believe I'm asking you this, but I need your help." Naruto climbed onto the counter and began searching through the cupboards for plastic Christmas bags. As soon as he pulled a metal pot, they all came crashing down on him. The Sharingan user watch his friend fall on the ground into the sea of pots and pans with blood flowing from his mouth. Afraid that Naruto had managed to really hurt himself, Sasuke frantically began moving the pots. Naruto sat up holding his mouth and trying to talk, but too much blood was flowing out. The boys rushed over to the shower and Sasuke shot Naruto's mouth with the water. The bleeding soon stopped and Naruto was able to talk.

"How bad does it look?" Naruto went over to his mirror and opened his mouth. Sasuke handed him an ice cube, "It's not bad, you just have a deep cut in your lip. Out the ice cube on it so it will heal up."

"How's an ice cube going to heal it?"

"I don't know, just do it." Naruto took the ice cube and walked back into the kitchen while mumbling how horrid he would look with a swollen lip. Naruto began to pack his Ginger Snaps into individual bags while waiting for Sasuke to pick up the conversation.

"Well, spill it already! We don't have all day!"

"Sigh I can't cook." Sasuke held his head high while the blond burst into laughter. "It's not funny, no one ever taught me." Naruto laughed harder. "Well, at least I'm not the one wear a gay ass apron!" Naruto stopped and said seriously, "Only real men are brave enough to wear an apron and pink."

"Oh really, name one."

"Greetings!" Kakashi burst through the door while throwing Icha Icha named confetti into the air. The former students mouths dropped. "What? The new Icha Icha magazine came out."

"You think he's gay?" Kakashi smacked Naruto over the head, "My love and body only belong to women. But Naruto, you look pretty gay in that apron." Sasuke snickered and Naruto glared at his rival.

"At least **I **can cook!"

"You can't cook? What kind of man **are **you?"

"Shut up! I've never cooked a damn thing in my life! **I need your help.**" Sasuke looked desperately at Naruto's cookies. "I just want to surprise Sakura-chan." For once Naruto and Kakashi saw Sasuke's weakness and showing some compassion to his son-like student, Kakashi put an arm around him.

"Since I'm the closest thing to a father, I'll help you." Kakashi looked at Naruto who said nothing and stepped on his foot. Through clenched teeth and a fat lip, Naruto said, "I'll help."

"Step 1: pick a recipe." Sasuke picked out a simple, three-course dinner and showed it to his Sensei. Approving this, he sent Naruto and Sasuke to the store and met them in his small apartment. Kakashi looked over the directions while the boys put the ingredients on the counter. When Sasuke pulled out the bag of flour, the seams ripped, and flour covered everything in the kitchen. Sasuke stood still, covered in flour and holding the bag as Kakashi dusted himself. Naruto began laughing hysterically, but soon began coughing violently from inhaling flour. They quickly cleaned the kitchen and soon Sasuke was being taught the art of cooking. After three hours of preparation, Sasuke placed his meal before his father and brother. The boys watched intensely as Kakashi lifted his fork for a bite. In a flash he had eaten half of the meal and was smoothing down his mask.

"Ahh man, I still can't believe you're keeping that mask on in front of us!" Naruto took a bite of the chicken and began to choke. "This is horrible! How'd you go wrong?!"

"I think Sakura would appreciate the thought that you tried to cook." Kakashi coughed as Sasuke threw the food away. Gloomily, he sat down and watched Naruto chug water.

"I never thought I'd see the day when an Uchiha would fail at something. Why don't you just buy her something and say you made it?" Naruto cleared his throat.

"That might work, until she figures it out."

"She'll be wrapped up in the moment that she won even be paying any attention to the food. That was in the second Icha Icha book." Kakashi went to his room and brought back the book. He gently handed it to the young man, "Take good care of this and read up. You'd be surprised how this baby helps you in life. I must get ready for the party now, so I will not be able to give you my own insight. Maybe another day over training." Kakashi opened the door for the boys and waved them good-bye.


	10. Christmas Eve in My Home Town

Sakura blow-dried her hair while dancing around her room to the radio. The kunoichi picked up a curling brush and began to sing into it. Then she began to turn her straight pink hair into soft Cherry Blossom curls. Her favorite song, "Dirty Little Secret", came on and she blasted the radio. Ino walked up the stairs in a white, silk bathrobe and leaned against the doorway, yelling, "Turn that racket down!" Sakura turned to Ino before lower the music.

"Did you say something, mother?" She asked while pulling out a white clothing box with Jiraiya's logo printed on it. Ino sighed and began walking down the stairs before stopping to holler, "I'm giving you fifteen minutes to dress, then I'm leaving." Sakura ignored the order and began to put on her undergarments. Since the two girls had matured, they'd become better friends. This gave the girls the fabulous idea to rent an apartment together, in order to cut the living costs. It was a little shaking at first, but they got over their differences and now lived peacefully together. Sakura grabbed a thick winter jacket and walked down stairs. Ino was sitting on the couch in her candy cane, stripped tights, red shorts, and shirt with a peppermint in the center. Ino's hair fell over her shoulders with peppermint clips pulling back loose bangs.

"Whoa, hot momma!" Ino whistled as Sakura made a sizzling sound when touching her side. The tight green, floor dress made Sakura's eyes shimmer in the light, and the high side cuts showed off her slender legs. Ino's phone rang and as she answered, Sakura put on the winter coat.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Who is it?" Sakura whispered as she slipped into her satin heels.

"Kiba." Ino mouthed. "How long does it take for him to get ready? He's worse than Sakura!"

"Hey!"

"Your boyfriend is taking **forever **to do his hair. You know Kiba, just meets us at Tsunade's. Alright, kiss kiss, bye." Ino picked up her candy cane purse.

"Kiss kiss? How corny!" Sakura laughed while Ino murmured ways to get back at her friend as she locked the apartment door.

Temari locked her hotel door and pulled Shikamaru by his tie. The strong willed woman wore a red and sleeve-less, turtle neck dress with the seam in the middle of her thigh. At the collar and bottom of her dress was white, Santa hat fluff, and knee high, black boots. Over that was a huge, over-sized, snow coat and upon her head was a Santa hat. Shikamaru was being drug through the falling snow in a black tux and Christmas orientated tie that played "Jingle Bells" when pressed. He had come to pick Temari up for the party, but when he had arrived, she was still dressing. To pass the time, he fell asleep and when she found him, she pushed him off the bed.

"I can walk by myself." Shikamaru straightened his tie after his girl let him go. The snow lightly fell onto their hair that was down. Temari stroked some of his bangs from his face and smiled, "You're so cute with your hair down. Why don't you wear it like this more often?"

"It gets in my way when training."

"Baby." Temari was about to turn and keep walking, but Shikamaru pulled her close to his body. Leaning his head against hers, Shikamaru brushed his lips against hers, sending chills through the Sand shinobi's body. Temari felt her blood temperature rise as Shikamaru ran his hand up her neck and brushed a snowflake off of her eyelashes. Next, he placed his arm around her waist and whispered into her ear, "I look beautiful, my desert rose." Temari kissed him, and they walked peacefully to the party.

Tsunade walked out of her bedroom and showed off her stylish clothes to Jiraiya, who whistled loud as the Hokage turned in a circle. Tsunade wore skinny jeans, black boots, and a red, long sleeve, cowbell shirt. A black claw with red diamonds pulled up her hair; this was an early Christmas present form Jiraiya. Jiraiya wore a Santa outfit, by request of Tsunade, with light blush to give him rosy cheeks. Jiraiya chuckled a few ho's and pulled Tsunade onto his lap.

"What would you like for Christmas Hime?" He kissed her cheek and rested his hands on her waist.

"I want Santa to tone his abs and loose the bear belly." The blond gently patted "Santa's" belly.

"Hey, I've been working out more than you, old lady. Your legs are losing tone." Jiraiya began tickling Tsunade as she laughed and kicked. Tsunade begged Jiraiya, "Stop, stop, I'm goanna pee my pants!" She managed to push herself away from him, holding her sides. The doorbell rang and taking this opportunity, Tsunade ran to the door. Shizune, Iruka, Hinata, and Naruto walked into the house laughing.

"Pervy Sage, I never though you'd **actually **wear that!" Naruto continued to laugh as he pulled out his manly frog purse and handed a twenty over to Tsunade. Jiraiya smiled, "I had two choices; 1) Let Tsunade win and watch you lose twenty bucks, or 2) Let Tsunade beat me to a pulp and you win twenty bucks. You should see your face!" The Sage began laughing with the others as Naruto's mouth dropped and he tried to snatch back his twenty.

"That's not fair! Give me that back!"

"Looks like I already want to be home." Shikamaru sighed as he walked into the room with his arm around Temari.

"Hinata, that black dress looks adorable on you." Temari put her coat into the coat closet. Hinata wore a knee length, black dress with white snowflakes dancing around. Shizune stood beside her in a red cocktail dress with a black bow in her hair and on each of her shoes. Naruto wore a black tux like Shikamaru and a tie that played "Deck the Halls". Since Iruka's teacher's salary didn't pay nearly as much as A ranked missions, he wore nice slacks and a navy blue, collared shirt. Next came Sakura and Ino with holiday cards for everyone, and placed them beside Naruto's holiday bags. Naruto was glad they could come, but changed his mind as soon as the girls saw his fat lip. They were in hysterics as soon as they heard the story. Shortly after, came Sasuke and Kiba in matching suits, but Sasuke wasn't wearing his Christmas tie that Naruto had given him, unlike Kiba who couldn't stop pressing and listening to "Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer". Kurenai and Anko walked into the party wearing green and red, Santa's elves outfits, followed by Asuma in slacks and a black, collared shirt. Lastly, Kakashi and Gemna walked in with tuxes and fellow shinobi.


	11. Jingle Bell Rock

Shortly after his guests had arrived, Jiraiya turned on the music and made his was around, greeting people with drinks and handing out room numbers. Many of the Jonin, after having a long day of missions, had already downed a few drinks and were feeling very high in spirits. Tsunade made a point of telling every guest to eat up all the food while Naruto told him or her about his goodie bags. Upon coming to Sasuke, Naruto put his finger to his mouth to hush Sakura, and jumped on the Uchiha's back with a Santa hat.

"Teme! Hold still!" The blond struggled to pull the hat other Sasuke's hair. The boys grunted and the raven-haired boy tried to pull his friend off of his back. Finally, Sasuke had managed to pull Naruto off of him, as Naruto was able to pull the hat other Sasuke's head.

"Idiot, you messed up my hair." Sasuke attempted to move some of the hair out of his face, but it was no use.

"Get over it, my lip is bleeding again." Naruto placed a napkin to his bleeding lip. "You look out of character with out it. Check it out!" Naruto squeezed the end puffball and the ball and rim of the hat lit up and played "The First Noel". Sasuke hid his smirk while his teammates laughed.

"It's perfect." Sakura chimed as she held onto Sasuke's arm. Naruto's lip stopped bleeding and smiled; knowing that Sasuke was finally happy made him feel good. From the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of Hinata walking through a doorway with mistletoe. In a flash, Naruto pulled his girlfriend close to him under the mistletoe.

"Hinata-chan, I believe we're standing under mistletoe." The fox boy purred. The Hyuga's face turned a lovely shade of red as some people gave more attention to the lively couple. Ten Ten walked over and whistled, "Whoa, It's getting hot in hear!"

"C'mon Naruto, I don't want my student to pass out from waiting so long." Kurenai picked up a cookie and ate it.

"Make sure it's a good kiss, I don't want people to think I haven't taught you anything." Jiraiya and Kakashi chuckled. Naruto bent Hinata low and planted a passion filled kiss on her. Neji spoke up, "Hey, you better make sure Hiashi doesn't find about this."

"Well, if people don't tell him then we'll be safe." Naruto glared at the older shinobi who took this as a joke.

Across in the Village of the Sound, sleet covered the entire village. In a shady, dark part of town, a gigantic mansion stood alone. This eerie place is where Orochimaru spent his life. Inside this house of horrors, the man sat alone in a corner of his dark room, attempting to drown out all of his past Christmas memories.

Kabuto, the strange medicine man, burst through the doors holding a tray of milk and gingerbread cookies. Orochimaru hated winter, despite his cold personality, and Kabuto always made this time of year even more miserable.

"Orochimaru-sama, let's sing carols by the fire and tree!"

"I told you not to get a tree. No, I'm not talking part in any of your holiday festivals." The snake lover plastered his body against the wall, trying his best to stay as far away from the Christmas obsessed man.

"But Orochimaru-sama, I thought you loved carols?" Inching closer, the man made the other panic. Kabuto sat on the bed and began to sing "Dashing Through the Snow" and his teacher began to twitch.

At the Akatsuki hide out, the Christmas spirit was overflowing from Deidara and Tobi. The two had planned this day for weeks and it was the only job they had ever been able to work on peacefully. Both Akatsuki members had spent days decorating the hide out. They had even convinced Pain to make everyone pick a Secret Santa. The list goes as follows:

Tobi-Deidara

Deidara-Kazuzu

Kazuzu-Hidan

Hidan-Sasori

Sasori-Zetsu

Zetsu-Kisame

Kisame-Itachi

Itachi-Tobi

Pain-Konan

Konan-Pain

Surprisingly, Kisame had become very interested in the holiday as well. Deidara had put him on cooking since Tobi's attention span was that of a gold fish. Hoshigaki had spent his entire day cooking all sorts of family treats and dishes. In fact, he even managed to cut the fudge into tiny trees.

Now, it was finally time for the Akatsuki Christmas count down. Everyone stood around the fire and tree, intensely watching the clock with eggnog. The clock struck midnight and most cheered. Itachi leaned against the doorway with a photo book of his family, mainly of Sasuke and him, which Kisame had managed to put together for him. Konan opened a box from Pain and found a beautiful collection of origami paper. Pain was thrilled to see that he had received a set of forbidden scrolls. Deidara clung onto a ten-pound slab of clay that had taken Tobi forever to wrap, seeing as he was on a mission in the hot terrain of Sunagakure that kept melting the clay. Tobi was content with a plushy and series of shows from his favorite TV program. Kisame starred at a huge fish tank full of tropical fish while Zetsu played with a Venus Fly Trap. For once in their life, the entire Akatsuki were enjoying the company of each other.

Back at Tsunade's mansion, the shinobi had just finished their tournament of Twister. Not surprisingly, Gai had won the first round while Rock Lee won the second. After collecting their spa gift cards, the two showed off their new Christmas poses. Half of the ninjas moaned as the hammered ones whistled and made catcalls. Jiraiya turned up the music even louder as guests slowly began to leave.

"Genma, you shouldn't have drunk that much, we have a mission tomorrow." Kakashi held Genma on his right and Anko on his left.

"Kakashi-kun, I don't have a mission." Genma slurred.

"Don't leave me." Anko cooed. Naruto smiled and held out three goodie bags to his friend. Kakashi frowned, instead of helping out his sensei the boy stood there with a smile.

"Doesn't Hatake-kun look cute when he's frustrated." Genma's eyes widened as he attempted to grab the bag and fell. This caused all three to fall into a tangled mess. Anko clung to the silver haired man, laughing she said, "Let's give him a guess Genma." The purple hair shinobi lightly kissed his cheek but just as Genma was going to, Kakashi pushed him back. Sure they were good friends, but Kakashi wasn't going to let a rumor spread that Genma and him had a thing. The toothpick chewing ninja had feelings for Anko and would kill Kakashi if a lie spread.

"Kurenai, Asuma, help me!" The couple stopped their conversation with Hinata and Shino, and went over to help their friend who was being loved to death. Naruto was laughing his head off at the five Shinobi and in the process, tripped over a chair, which caused the pink kunoichi to laugh.

Kiba had already walked Ino home and was now standing in front of her apartment. The two had just begun to date so Ino thought it better that they didn't move too fast. Kiba grew a little nervous as he swayed on the back of his heels, debating whether to kiss the girl. Just as the young Inuzuka was about to thank her, when Ino lightly kissed him and ran into her house. Joy and excitement ran through the boy's body; he felt like he could run around the village like Lee.

Temari anxiously changed into her pajamas in the bathroom. This was going to be the first time she'd ever been alone with Shikamaru and she took deep breaths as she walked down the hallway to their room. Sitting on the bed, Shikamaru flipped a small, square package in his hands. The fan welder knew exactly what it was as she sat on the edge of the bed quietly.

"Look, if you really want to, then you're goanna have to help me with this." Temari began to laugh, what guy doesn't know how to put on a condom, let alone a genius?"

"Idiot, there are instructions on the back." Temari grabbed the package and looked it over. "What the hell? It's all in a foreign language."

"Yeah, this was the only one in the house. My dad got it on one of his missions." The boy sighed and lay back on the bed. Temari threw the condom and hit her boyfriend in the head. Next she lay beside him, "You're so stupid, you don't need instructions to figure out how to put one on." The brunette pulled the blond close to him and kissed her while running his hands up her shirt. Clothes quickly came off as the two kissed even more passionately.

Sasuke had already retired to his room with Sakura. While Sakura rested her head on Sasuke's bare chest, he ran a hand through her silky hair. The kunoichi wrapped her legs him and kissed his chest. Sasuke wanted more and felt his way around his girlfriend's body as she explored his mouth.

Jiraiya finished throwing out the last bag of trash for the night. The Sage wanted to help Tsunade by cleaning up some of the mess and hoped that he would run into the other Sanin. He knew that his love always left things for the next day, but after not bumping into her at the party, he feared that she'd left. This was a stupid fear to have, seeing that she'd been dating him for a few weeks, but the memory of her and Dan lingered in his head.

Fumbling his way into his room, Jiraiya turned on the light. There on his bed sat the beautiful princess in a silky tank top and matching underwear. The old pervert rubbed his head and shut the door.

"Tsunade, are you sure about this? You don't see me as Dan in any way? You're not dreaming that it's Dan you're kissing?" Jiraiya had to clear all of his doubts as he sat down beside her. The woman starred at the wall for a long time before answering, "Yes, I've learned that my love for Dan has not left, but changed into a past love. I think my love for him wont change but that he wants me to move on and find another man to love." Tsunade looked deep into the man's eyes. "I've always had feelings for you, that's why I never could kill you."

Jiraiya was glad to see that Tsunade was ready to love him and leave Dan in the past. Jiraiya leaned toward the blushing blond and brought his hand to her face. Then slowly, Tsunade pressed her lips and body against his. Carefully exploring her, Jiraiya ran his hand over and under the clothes that covered Tsunade's body.

 I don't own the game Twister

* * *

**I am very sorry for not updating since April 4th. I've been super busy with school, sewing my cosplay costume, and dealing with family issues. The story will hopefully be wrapped up in one or two chapters so if you want anything more out of the story, please tell me.**

**Rednee-san**


	12. Rockin' around the Christmas Tree

Shizune stood in Iruka's kitchen making a huge Christmas breakfast. Iruka had insisted on a small meal, but that wouldn't do for the medic Nin. Shizune always made extravagant meals on the holidays and wasn't going to stop until she was six feet under beside Dan. The couple wore matching red, checkered pajamas and helped each other bring the food to the table. Then while eating breakfast, they chose to open presents to a Christmas CD.

"Do you think she'll be surprised?" Kankuro asked, walking through the snowy streets with his brother, and bodyguards who were carrying several boxes full of presents.

"Temari thinks you're on a mission and that I'm in a meeting with the elders, simple as that." The Kazekage tried to smile; it seemed that he needed more practice.

"Why don't you work on the smile later, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you celebrating." The puppet master put his arm around his younger brother as they walked up the steps to Temari's hotel room. Kankuro knocked on the door and waited; no reply. He knocked again but there was still no answer from the kunoichi. The two became very impatient and Gaara's patience was very small.

"What's taking her **so **long?" The eldest brother hammered on the door even louder. "I mean…Gaara? You okay?"

"Move." The red head glared as sand spread over the door and burst, causing everyone to fly back from the force. Gaara's face calmed and he looked toward his brother. "Sorry, guess I got carried away."

"Ya think?" They walked into the empty hotel room.

Temari's eyes flickered open as her brother senses flared red alert. Shikamaru felt her body tense as he sighed and rolled over. Sitting up, Temari looked for her clothes.

"What's wrong, was I **that **bad?" Shikamaru sat up and rubbed his head while watching Temari dress into a simple, plain black kimono.

"No, it's my brothers; they're up to something. I'll meet up at your place as soon as I can." The blonde pulled over her coat and kissed Shikamaru good-bye.

"Stay safe." The brunette called before flopping back onto the bed. Temari ran out of the mansion. Whatever was wrong, the Sand Shinobi was about to find out very soon.

Hinabi walked into her sister's room and sat at the foot on the bed. Gently shaking Hinata's foot, the youngest Hyuga woke her sister from a peaceful dream. Hinata rubbed her eyes, "What time is it?"

"Ten thirty, your boyfriend brought you home at five and then had a talk with father. You two sure do stay up late." Hinabi smiled, she was glad to see that her sister was happy with some one. "Here's your Christmas present. I know it's nothing big and grand but,"

"Hanabi, this is beautiful and these hair pins perfectly match the kimono!" Hinata felt the silk under her fingers while her eyes ran over the scene of Osaka. Running her hand through the obi, she found a good luck coin safely hidden. Smiling, Hinata pulled out several boxes for her sister who commented, "I thought it would bring you luck on a date with the Uzumaki." Hanabi unwrapped several scrolls, the latest shuriken, and a new set of sleeping wear. The present that made tears for in her eyes was a scroll by Hokusai. The sisters giggled and held each other as to not ruin the moment they shared with each other.

Kakashi rubbed his head while pouring a cup of coffee and feeding his dogs. The previous night had been great up till the part when the Copy Nin had to bring his two drunk and rowdy friends home. Unfortunately, the two got his bed, heaven forbid Genma be separated from his love, so Kakashi was left with a small love seat.

Genma strolled into the kitchen as the silver haired man laughed at Genma's enormous headache. Kakashi drank down his coffee and took a bite of some eggs. He rarely showed his face to people and Genma was one of those selected few.

"Hey, thanks for letting me stay, but what happened?" The other Jonin took a bite of Kakashi's bacon.

"You and Anko were knocking boots together, the dogs kept barking at you two, and I need a knew love seat because it sucks ass to sleep on. You owe me big time for this one."

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a bunch princess. How bout I do your laundry for a couple months and take care of your dogs when you're out?" Thinking this over, the other man found it a good trade and agreed.

The old Sannin rolled over and felt the bare chest of his woman rubbed against his lightly. Slowly Tsunade wrapped her arms around him while moaning in great delight. Jiraiya gently pressed himself against her as she enjoyed sucking on his lower lip. Suddenly, a cry from rang out, coming from the corner of the room.

"What the hell is that?" Tsunade sat up and her eyes grew big. "Jiraiya…why is the Sarutobi baby in our room?" The white haired man sighed as he got out of his warm bed and walked over to the crying toddler. Picking up the note, he read it aloud while handing the child over to Tsunade.

"Dear Jiraiya,

I thank you for watching my precious little Shunin for the next week. I realize that we had originally agreed upon a day but Asuma and I are going on vacation. I packed everything you'll need to take care of the little angel.

Take care,

Kurenai

P.s. Give him a bath before he goes to bed so that he doesn't wake you during the night."

Tsunade bounced the child on her lap and said, "Well, guess you're going to be busy this week. Hey, don't touch those!" the woman pulled Shunin away from her as he giggled and reached for her breasts. Suddenly, Naruto burst through the door yelling, "Pervy Sage! Pervy Sage! Wow, what are you doing here Tsunade? And why do you have a baby?" The Hokage pulled a sheet over herself and handed the kid to Jiraiya.

"He belongs to Kurenai. I swear Naruto, if you tell a single soul about this then I'm goanna make sure you never live to become Hokage." Tsunade growled. Pulling up his underwear, Jiraiya added, "I'll tell you about it later. Why'd you come?"

"You promised that you'd come with me to have dinner at the Hyuga mansion. And **now** that I know you've got it going with Granny, you might as well bring her." The blond zipped up his jacket. "Well hurry up! Take forever and a day why don't you!"

"You run home with the child and get changed. I'll meet you at the mansion. Hiashi wont mind if I tag along, we're good friends." Jiraiya handed Shunin over to his protégé and changed while Naruto eyed the child. Bringing him close to his face, Naruto said, "You have the cutest little nose I've ever seen." Naruto leaned closer and the boy grabbed the blond stands of hair, pulling as hard as he could. Naruto yelled and attempted to pull the toddler off of him.

"Help! Get the devil child off of me!" Both boys pulled but neither succeeded. Tsunade walked over and gently unclasped the child's hands. Naruto quickly ran to a mirror and hissed, "Thanks to that kid's spit covered hands, I have to re-wash my hair." The two Sannin laughed at the young man who looked disgusted with Shunin.

"Where were you?! We've been worried sick about you!" Kankuro yelled at his older sister.

"Why's it matter?! How long have you been looking for me anyways? You could have given me a heads up that you were coming." Temari glared as her eyes swept over the sand covered hotel room. Gaara began taking the sand back and growled, "It was supposed to be a surprise, but **obviously **you weren't here. This wouldn't have happened if you'd had been here." The sand was mostly gone by now and the bodyguards had just finished stacking all the presents in the corner of the room.

"Where were you?" Kankuro asked again and watched his sister sigh heavily as she took a seat on her bed. This wasn't an easy, or fun, task but the sand kunoichi was able to tell her brothers the real reason why she was in Konohagure and where she had been last night. After talking about the uncomfortable topic, Gaara commented, "Well, I guess that is one way you could spend a Christmas Eve, though this book never mentions having sex."

"I just can't believe you waited that long." Kankuro chuckled before Temari grabbed Gaara's 'How to Make a Wonderful Christmas' from him and hit Kankuro over the head. Snatching the book back, the Kazekage handed it to Baki, and then handed a rectangular box over to Temari. Surprised, and interested, the shinobi took the box and ripped off the paper as fast as she could. Taking off the lid, Temari found a beautiful silk fan with the Suna sun setting lying on her lap. Smiling at her brothers, the woman swung them into a death hold hug.

"Temari, I can't breathe." Gaara and Kankuro both gasped and choked.

"Oh well just get over it." Temari let go and then handed each a present that she'd bought them. "By the way, I hope you don't mind, but I'm going over to Shikamaru's for dinner to night. So I expect that you both wear something nice and come."

"Did you even bother to ask him if you could bring company over?" Kankuro asked irritably.

"No, but his mother wont mind and Shikamaru can just deal with it." Both brothers looked at each other and knew that the two would turn out to be an old, arguing married couple some day.

Ino ran to the door and opened it to see Kiba, standing in the cold with a small box under his arm. Akamaru sat beside him with a large bouquet of winter flowers in his mouth. Ino took the flowers from Akamaru and playfully said, "Thank you, I'm happy to see that someone cares about me." She then kissed him on the head and stood back up to look at Kiba before saying, "That's a cute trick, did you teach him that?"

"I might have taught him a few things." Kiba smiled and kissed Ino as she showed them in. "I can't stay for long, I had to sneak out as it is to 'buy' some bread. But at least it gives me enough time to give you these." Ino set the flowers in a crystal vase and shyly smiled at Kiba when taking her present from him. Then she ran to her room and came back with a box that she handed to Kiba.

"Let's wait to open these," Ino handed a different bouquet of flowers to Kiba, "give these to your mom and tomorrow at lunch we'll open our gifts." Kiba walked to the door before answering her back, "I don't think the gift I got you is appropriate in public." Kiba laughed as he missed a snowball and then fired one back, but Ino was quicker and hit Kiba with a second. The blonde laughed as she watched her new boyfriend wipe the snow from his hair and then embrace her. Ino rested her head against the brunette's chest and soaked in his warmth before passionately kissing him good-bye.

The pink haired shinobi curled up beside the young Uchiha in front of a warm fire. This was the only place she wanted to be right now but unfortunately for them, her parents would be arriving very soon. Sasuke rested his head against the kunoichi's and sighed as the warm fire evoked past memories of him and Itachi. Itachi had always gotten Sasuke exactly what he wanted, not because he had asked for it, but because Itachi knew what would please his younger brother the most. It seemed that Itachi was never happy unless his little brother was smiling. But this was all in the past and hopefully, Sasuke prayed, the two might one day over come their differences and be what they used to be; brothers and friends.

The doorbell chimed, bringing the Uchiha back from his past. Sakura moaned, "They're here already?" The raven-haired boy took a deep breath, before he spoke in a calm voice, "Sakura, I'll show your parents in while you finish bringing the food to the table." Sasuke had to make a good impression on her parents this night. Though he was already highly looked upon by the whole village, this would determine his status with Sakura's father. If things went as planned, Sasuke would receive permission to marry the beautiful Haruno.

"Good evening." Sasuke greeted the Harunos and was pleased to see them delighted with the Uchiha complex.

"The food smells wonderful." Mrs. Haruno said as she floated elegantly to the dinning room.

"Sasuke made it for us." Sakura beamed as she took a seat across from her mother. Sakura's father sat beside his wife and added, "It good to know that my daughter is dating a man who can give her a break from cooking." Sasuke smiled; sure he didn't cook **all **of the food but at least he made most of it, thanks to the help of Kakashi.

"Pervy Sage, hurry up before Hiashi comes." Naruto murmured as Jiraiya tied his tie.

"Well, if you would've stopped playing with that kid, than we wouldn't be worrying about this." The man growled as Tsunade rocked the child back and forth in her royal blue dress. A sound of unlocking locks came from behind the door and Hinabi opened the door.

"Welcome and nice of all you to come, you're just on time. Iruka sensei and Shizune are already here." Hinabi warmly welcomed the Shinobi and showed them to the living room.

"Tsunade, nice of you to join us, but where is that young and energetic Uzumaki?" Hiashi waited until the future Hokage walked from behind the Sanin and handed a small box and bag to the Hyuga clan leader.

"Thank you, I'm sure that the present is wonderful, I'm honored."

"You're welcome." Naruto quickly made his way past the man and over to Hinata who was discussing with Iruka and Shizune about the academy training the students on poisons. Wrapping his arm around her, Naruto whispered, "Did you enjoy part of your Christmas gift?"

"Part? Don't tell me you got me more. Naruto-kun, you didn't have to get me anything." Hinata stroked the man's hand while he talked with Iruka about his future plans as Hokage.

"Calm down boy, Tsunade still has a few more years on the job." Shizune chuckled, holding her stomach while leaning against her fiancé. Hinabi then politely interrupted them with the news of dinner. Tsunade, Hiashi, Jiraiya, Neji, and Ten Ten were all seated at the table when the others joined them. The cooks had filled the table with varieties of food and dinks. Around the table were candles whose light danced off of the silver.

After the guests had eaten all they could, the clan leader called for the cooks to clear the table and bring out the wine that Naruto had bought him. Hiashi hand poured the wine, which was usually only done when there was something important to be said.

"I have an announcement to make regarding my position as Hokage." Tsunade held up her glass. "I've decided that it's finally time to train Naruto so that by the end on the New Year, he will be ready to take over the position as Hokage. To Uzumaki Naruto!" All glasses were raised and drank. Smiling, Naruto held up his own glass.

"I'd like to present my last Christmas present to my lovely Hinata-Chan." The blonde looked at the Hyuga leader, who nodded. "Hyuga Hinata," Naruto kneeled on one knee and pulled out a small bag saying, "will you marry me?" Luckily Hinabi had been sitting by Hinata and was able to catch her after she fainted.

"Should I take that as a yes?" Naruto laughed while slowly standing his fiancée up. Hinata jumped into Naruto's arms and he held her tightly as she sobbed.

Across in the Village Hidden in the Mist, three shinobi walk through a snow covered forest. The leader held out his hand and said, "Stay here, I'll go on." The two understood what had to be done and watched their leader walk into the dense forest. The man pushed branches out of his way and came to a clearing with two, wooden crosses that had dead wreaths around them. Pulling two fresh wreaths from his bag, the man placed on around each.

"It was nice knowing you Zabuza, you were able to teach me a lot by being an opponent." Kakashi sighed as the winds blew around him, caring along warm snowflakes.

"Don't worry," Kakashi looked to the sky as a tear fell from his left eye, "I haven't forgotten you Obito."

**Yeah, I finally finished this story! Also, I'd like to tell you, because people have asked me, that the ages are based off of Naruto being around the age of 20-21 and though I am aware of the newest manga, I wanted to tie in many characters to hopefully bring humor to you all. Review to tell me what I should have changed or what you liked.**


End file.
